contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RPKT/@comment-27736210-20190908092656/@comment-27736210-20190910043147
Okay, so I just got a 5+ kd with the RPKT on Bay 5, using my main account which is level 59. I had 26 kills and 5 deaths over the course of 10 minutes. Some of my KillStreaks were as high as 7-8 kills, whereas others were much lower. I am not a pro or anything, so a 5+ kd for me is actually extremely good. I have never previously gotten a 5+ kd over the course of a full match; if I get a RageKill at the beginning of the match and then quit, then that doesn't count. My usual kd is around 1.2, which means I get 5 deaths for every 6 kills on average. My theory is that I was playing against noobs, though they can't have been that noob, because the second that I switched to the AUG A3, in the next round, I got destroyed. These people were level 30-59, so some were mediocre, and some were good. I have no idea if they have alt accounts. My strategy with the RPKT was to camp a single area for each entire "life". If I spawned in an open area, I generally died immediately, but if I spawned in a well-defended area, I was able to get good KillStreaks. Throughout the course of the match, I think I got one longshot and maybe one or two headshots. Obviously, this is not great; with weapons like the ACR-C, I can get many more longshots and headshots in a single round, maybe up to 20. This means that most of my kills were bodyshots. The RPKT can kill people very, very quickly with bodyshots, if they are within maybe 5-10 meters of you. Since nearly everyone was within 5-10 meters of me in Bay 5, I was generally able to kill most opponents, even the very good ones, in a 1vs1 encounter as long as I was in a well-defended area. So, clearly, I have found a great usage for the RPKT; camping in Bay 5. I speculated this already when re-writing the article, though this has confirmed my speculation. The RPKT also works decently in Evac, though not excellently. In larger maps such as Day 7, Old Sawmill, Terminal, Lighthouse, Site, Construction, etc, the RPKT is a terrible weapon because of its combination of very low accuracy and very low mobility. However, accuracy and mobility are not 100% necessary in Bay 5. Still, the H&K 243 is much better than the RPKT, due to four factors. It has very high accuracy, very low recoil, high-ish mobility (very high for an LMG), and it has an extremely large magazine size of 100 rounds (which also gives it a lot of reserve ammo). Conversely, the RPKT only has 75 rounds per magazine, and I certainly did notice this downside at least once during this game, having run out of ammo whilst spamming at one guy, and then getting killed by the guy who was standing behind him.